Mind Over Matter
by Mrs. Alex Kurosaki
Summary: Unfortunately, sometimes witches can fuck up a perfectly good day, and make certain people be able to hear some of wildest thoughts you would never want to actually be heard aloud by a particular person. Poor Kevin.
A babbling of voices and the clinking of dishes makes a pounding headache build in Kevin Tran's head. He chews thoughtfully on the top of his pen as he massages his temple with his other hand. He has to work on translating these runes the Winchesters found at the last crime scene, but it's so hard. It's bad enough that he's never seen this dialect, and that there's only been one book that's been able to help him start translating. But this mess hall is the only place he can work at the moment, and a damn witch cursed him to hear everyone's thoughts. He feels like he's going to explode with all the dozens of voices rebounding in his head.

Then one catches his attention.

 _'Ok, so my aunt was there,_ ' your voice says in his head as you yawn. _'But what was happening?'_

You make your way over to a table, a tray with orange juice and Apple cinnamon oatmeal in hand. You sit down and start to stir your oatmeal, trying to stir memories up with it.

 _'Shit, what else happened?'_ you ask. Your emotions are very strong, and your thoughts very vivid. No one else has been as focused or direct with their thoughts as you, and it shows in the way that every other voice slowly fades away into the background.

Very soon, Kevin's headache is gone, and he stares at you from the corner of his eye intensely. He continues chewing on the top of his pencil, waiting in anticipation for your next words. You shake your head and then glance around the room as you bite into a spoonful of oatmeal. When your eyes land on Kevin, suddenly the image of him in a black muscle shirt and in a room empty except for a bed you find yourself sitting on provocatively hits you and Kevin hard. Your eyes widen, and he flips the page of the book he's supposedly reading. He stretches his free hand next, shifting in his seat to not be able to stare at you as easily, and flexes his bicep to stop the pooling of his blood to his nether regions from showing.

 _'Since when did she think of me like that?'_ he asks himself in curious disbelief. Almost as if in response, you mentally exclaim, _'NO! Stop thinking of him like that (Y.N.)! He's little, and Uncle Bobby would be so disappointed if I went after one of his hunters like that...'_

Kevin riles up a bit. Sure, he isn't as tall as Sam, but he's not _little_! And obviously you don't normally think of him like that. But why would "Uncle Bobby" be disappointed? Kevin sneaks a glance your way only to find you blushing as you thoughtfully suck on the spoon. You start to think of Bobby then, and Kevin discovers Bobby is one of the people that helped raise you. Just like with Sam and Dean, he would be the one in charge of you certain weekends, and whenever your mom was scared she wouldn't be back from a hunting trip soon enough for people to try to take you to the cops. Your mother was a careful woman, he decides, and admires that. He can see where you get your temperament from as you begin to think of the various memories of your sweet, deceased mother.

Kevin feels your gaze every so often as you go back to thinking of your strange dream. In your dream, Kevin came to live with you and your aunt Ellen. Like with Bobby, she helped raise you, but in your dream, she's your mother's sister. And in this dream, Kevin had come to live with her too. Except he seems to always want to be nearly naked... Muscle shirts and constant tight pants—if not just boxers—are his image in this dream. Kevin smirks bashfully as he notices the way your thoughts turn airy and unfocused towards those scenes. But each time that happens, all the other people's voices start to ebb in.

Finally, you get to the end of your review of the dream, where that one image takes place. By the end of it, it's clear that Kevin was not interested in you in the dream. He seemed to be into Jess— _'Obviously,_ ' you think to yourself with a pout—and had only come into your room looking for her. For some reason, you were really into him in the dream, and were determined to make him like you. Your final attempt was going to be seducing him—at least getting him to come make out with you. But he made it clear he wasn't interested. Though, he did look at you with a growing hunger in his eyes as you started to wake up, you recall.

Kevin stares at you openly at this point, pen falling from his gaping mouth and out of his now slack hand. You're thoughts are currently stuck on how attractive he looked in that shirt, and how maybe Uncle Bobby would be fine with you going after _this_ hunter...

 _'After all, he's not really violent. Like he doesn't usually go after those cases that require him to actually kill something with his bare hands. And he's really smart, and sweet!'_

This witch must've fucked up with the spell. She tried to cast a mind reading spell, and instead cast a wish fulfillment spell, except none of it is actually real. Right?

You look up at Kevin with lidded eyes from your seat across the room, causing Kevin to jump and scan through the pages before him nervously. He was doing something, wasn't he? Yeah, he was translating for the Winchesters! He flips through the pages, mind hazy from nerves, but clear of unnecessary thoughts. He's focused on one thing, and one thing only.

A good 10 minutes later, he's shakily taking out his cell phone and calling the bow legged Winchester. After two long rings, a tired voice answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dean!" Kevin says just a little too loudly. Without waiting for a response, he begins to tell Dean that, "I'm not done with the translation, but I think this thing may be a mind reading curse."

Dean chuckles, not sounding the tiniest bit amused or surprised. The sound of liquid moving and a person swallowing then hits Kevin's ears. He starts to wonder what's wrong, but Dean is quick to clarify.  
"Yeah, I can't even talk on the phone without hearing people's thoughts now, you know. …Hey, why are you so quiet? Where are you?"

Kevin hesitantly responds that he's at your uni's caf, translating from that book you got him two days ago. Kevin continues looking through the book to translate, then notices something.

 _'Oh no...'_

A blush coats Kevin's cheeks as he continues looking back and forth between the runes before him and the translation in the book, trying to confirm if what he read is accurate. "Dean, is there anyone you like?" he asks.

"What?" He replies.

Kevin takes a quick look back towards you, swallowing nervously. "See, uh, it seems like this spell is pretty innocent. I mean, other than the head exploding after a week. But it just, um... It wants you to embarrass yourself. _Really_ embarrass yourself."

Kevin looks down at the final translation, rubbing his forehead. He half laughs as he says, "Well, you have to embarrass yourself in front of the person you most love, and embarrass them too."

Dean asks if he's kidding, but all Kevin can do is shake his head. He starts to think over what he just found out and what he can do. Then he hears Dean snort, probably at the line of Kevin's thoughts. It's seems like it's a good thing he can read your mind. Hopefully he won't scare you off though with his plan of total embarrassment.

Then an image of Dean straddling Cas flashes through Kevin's head as the next stage of the curse kicks in, and he's jolted out of his thoughts. Kevin restrains a scoff, not wanting to embarrass Dean with the knowledge that, yeah, Kev saw that. Guess he won't be the only one getting really embarrassed today.


End file.
